1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of attachers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,452 to Eugene W. Finke, dated Mar. 21, 1972 discloses an apparatus with which the needle and knife combination of the invention can be utilized. Accordingly, reference can be made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,650,452, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference. Additional examples of prior art attachers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,103,666 to Arnold R. Bone, dated Sept. 17, 1963; U.S. Pat. No. 3,470,834 to Arnold R. Bone, dated Oct. 7, 1969 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,788 to Akira Furutu, dated Dec. 9, 1975.